In the art of custom printed greeting cards for an organization such as a university or college, it is known to pre-print greeting cards with pictures in full color and then later print the cards with information which identifies the college or university. The information is usually the name or initials of the college or university, and the name or initials may be printed in a color associated with the college or university. Each card requires its own color printing plate.
With respect to each college or university or other organization, it has been found desirable to provide a potential greeting card customer with a selection from a variety of greeting cards having different full color pictures associated with a particular day of celebration, such as Christmas, and with all of the cards custom printed with information which identifies and/or is associated with the organization. However, the cost of custom printing a small order or batch of a variety of cards, including the cost of different color printing plates for each card, results in the retail prices for the custom printed cards being substantially higher than the retail prices of conventional non-custom printed greeting cards which do not identify the organization.